Lover's Music Meme
by elric0sis
Summary: A music inspired meme. Pairings inside are: KisameXItachi SasoriXDeidara, hint of MadaraXDeidara, KakuzuXDeidara, and ZetsuXTobi THESE ARE YAOI PAIRINGS! RATED FOR SASORI'S, DEIDARA'S, AND HIDAN'S LANGUAGE!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED!  
===

P!nk- So What (3:40)

Tobi walked down the familiar dirt road from the Akatsuki HQ, his standard issued cloak blowing freely in the wind and a bottle of sake in his hand. He hummed to his own tune in his head, walking into the village and looked around. Where would be a good place to start some trouble? Any place would do, so long as it got his mind off of HIM...

The masked man shook his head and took another swig of the sake, wiping his lips on his sleeve. Today was just going to be about fun. No work, no annoying coworkers, no ex-fiance's with their wild stories and crazy attitudes. Nope. Today was a day to get in a fight. Tobi passed by a plant nursery, stopping in his tracks. That looked like a good place to start.

He took a long drink of his sake and made a handsign, blowing out a massive fireball and incinerated the small greenhouse. People screamed and ran away from it, hopelessly tossing water on it to try and salvage the place. Tobi hummed in content and moved on, tossing the bottle into a random shop window shattering the glass. Eh, Kakuzu could pick up the tab later. What did he care anyways? Hell, maybe he'd even make Zetsu pay for it. That would be the highlight of his day if that happened- Nope. Not thinking about the bi-colored man. Not at all.

Not about how he rejected the idea of getting married any time soon.

Or about how he was embarassed to go out in public with him.

Or even the fact that he called him a woman and flat out lied to his parents to try and make himself look better.

'Nope. No more thinking about that stupid asshole.' Tobi thought to himself, sitting on a grassy knoll as he watched the village slowly burn. He played with the small engagement ring on his finger, passing off the stinging sensation in his tear ducts as irritation from the smoke.

"Tobi's alright...Tobi's just fine..." He wispered, a pitch black hand gently resting on his shoulder.  
===

Avril Lavigne- What The Hell (3:45)

Deidara woke up early in the morning, his golden hair sprawled across the pillow mixed with short red locks and a warm hand resting on his waist. He smiled as a groan of detest came from the man next to him, sitting up so gold poured down his back.

"What's wrong danna? Don't like the sunlight, un?" He chuckled, watching Sasori glare at him with disgust.

"I like the sunlight, just not the whore it reveals."

Deidara growled slightly, gnawing his teeth together. "I'm not a whore un. You were a bitch last night so I hung around with... other company un."

It was Sasori's turn to growl. "You had Madara's tongue down you're throat and your hands down his pants!"

The blonde chuckled and jumped out of bed, tugging on one of his loose shirts. "What ever. I'm going out un." He smirked and pulled on a pair of shorts before walking out, shutting the door in Sasori's face and locked it from the outside.

Deidara walked down the hall to the kitchen, seeing Hidan and Kakuzu arguing again. "Un, Hidan."

The silver haired jashinist looked up and glared, "The fuck do you want blond bit-" He was cut off when Deidara kissed him, Kakuzu spitting out his coffee.

The bomber giggled and walked out waving them off as Sasori rushed into the room, getting an earful from Kakuzu and Hidan who was trying to chop his own lips off. Deidara smiled and went out to the training field, seeing Kisame and Madara sparring. "Hey boys un~"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and waved slightly, a smile crossing Madara's face as he walked over and groped a lucious full buttock. "Hey Dei. I missed you last night."

Deidara giggled and grabbed the hair on the back of his head, grinding into him slightly. "Mm~ I missed you too un, stick dick back there was an arse this morning un~"

The leader groaned and smirked. "Mmm~ really? that's a shame, you would have been better off with me hn?"

Sasori walked out and stared at the sensual display in front of him, glaring with as much venom and spite as he could muster and stormed over just as Kisame practically bolted out of the room. "What are you doing?"

Deidara looked back at him and smirked as Madara started nibbling on his neck, "I'm messing with you un." And with that he gave a swift kick to the balls to a poor Uchiha.  
===

Carrie Underwood- Before He Cheats (3:19)

Hidan growled darkly, watching his so called husband flirt with a little hussy at the local bar with her hands down his pants. He smirked and grabbed a long metal pipe, sauntering his way over to the couple.

"Hey guys~ Can I join in~?" He said sickly sweet, his magenta eyes burning a hole in Kakuzu's forehead.

The banker coughed and immediately ripped the girl away from him, looking down at his wife. "Hey honey..."

"Honey? Dont fucking 'honey' me asshole! The hell is all this? You said you were going out to get dinner fucking hours ago, oh I get it. You were just going to 'eat out' on your own huh?" Hidan was beyound pissed. This went beyond just cheating on him as a married couple, he broke their trust in eachother as partners.

"Hidan you have it all wrong-"

"I have it all wrong? Dont you dare...Dont you dare tell me what is right and wrong Kakuzu Hoku." He blinked back a tear, surprised he was so emotional.

Kakuzu watched his lover, surprised by his sudden flare of strong emotions. He reached forward and pulled him close, kissing his head. "Hidan...I promise...It isn't what it looks like my love... Dont act irrational.."

Hidan bit his lip, keeping the tears from spilling more and gripped the pipe tighter. "Rational...Is exactly how I'm going to act Kakuzu..."

He raised it above his head and swung.  
===

The Band Perry- If I Die Young (3:50)  
Johnny Cash- You Are My Sunshine (3:19)

Kisame sat on the side of small hill overlooking a dark blue river, a giant cherry blossom tree towering over him. He was holding a small necklace in his hands, tear drops dripping on the metal rings every few seconds, his whole being shaking slightly in anticipation. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, causing light to dance on the waves of the river. The shark man took a shaky breathe and bit back a sob threatening to escape, watching the pitch black depth of the water below become clear. An ivory casket was visible just then, the Uchiha fan carved clearly on the front.

It was a surreal sight really. That was the only time, the only place where anyone could ever see the casket, the vessel that transported his Itachi to the afterlife. It was exactly a year ago today, he finally had succumb to his illness and passed on to the next world, leaving Kisame behind to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. The blue man was not the kind of person to take last requests, but he made every exception when it came to Itachi's.

(FLASHBACK)

Itachi sat in the bay window, watching the sun rise over the distant mountains. Kisame stirred in the bed, suddenly aware of the cold spot on the sheets where Itachi always lay. He jumped up and looked around wildly, relaxing when he saw his lover sitting in the window.

"Dear Kami Itachi..Don't scare me like that, jeez.." He chuckled slightly and crawled out of the bed, making his way over to stand by the younger male. "Is something wrong love?"

Itachi looked up at him with a peaceful expression, gently taking his massive hand into his own small ones. "I would like you to promise me something Kisame..."

The shark was surprised by the sudden serious tone of the weasel and kneeled by his side. "Anything Ita."

The Uchiha looked to him and smiled softly. "If I... When I die young... Please do exactly as I ask with my body..."

Kisame stared at Itachi, biting his lip and held his hand a little tighter. "O-Ok..."

The weasel nodded softly, holding his hand. "Please bury me in satin so I can always think of your touch... On a bed of roses so I can remember the scent of love... Sink me in the river at dawn... The one that has the deep crevice... So you may be the only one to see me when I'm gone."

Kisame teared up and kissed his hand softly, nodding against him. Itachi smiled softly and looked out the window.

"And...Send me away to the words of a love song..."

(END FLASHBACK)

Tears chased eachother down a blue face, the worn down necklace being squeezed in a massive palm. Kisame sobbed heavilly, curling up in internal pain as his heart cried out for Itachi, watching as the white casket started to disappear in the darkness of the river. He took a deep breath and held the necklace next to his heart, singing softly.

"You are my sunshine...My only sunshine...You make me happy...When clouds are grey...You'll never know dear... How much I love you... So please... don't take... my sunshine... away..." Kisame finally broke, the casket no longer in sight.  
=== 


End file.
